


Desperation

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Analyzing other's relationships, Choking, Cock Worship, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Justin is a mean person who is also very dumb, M/M, Noah is a bit of a douche, cheating but not really, general weirdness, rip Giriko who doesn't show up but is made fun of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: He really didn’t know why Justin was risking the relationship he had been truly lucky to find in this mess by doing this, he had to know in all honesty. Justin had peaked his interest more than usual here. Such a random disregard of everything he had left… Was he that desperate to serve someone like he would’ve served Death if he was still allowed to?
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law, Noah/Justin Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of fun with drabbles and new characters recently, hopefully it isn't too annoying to bear witness to my weird experimentation phase 😔 I promise I'll be back to writing Pure girijasu soon

The gasp that left Justin’s lips as he pulled away was far too seductive, his lips were wet and glossy, the smallest bit of tears glittering on the side of his eyes as he smirked at Noah’s strained red face. It was insane how good he was at this, how good he was at worshipping and seeing whoever he wanted to see as a god. 

He had come to Noah with a horrible smile, a request that no one could refuse. He wanted to have sex… and what self respecting man could refuse something like that? It had been a whirlwind since then, Justin wasn’t a very patient kid, and in pretty much a flash a hot wet throat was down around his dick. Almost immediately Noah realized this wasn’t going to be a blushing virgin’s first time, that he wasn’t practice or a teenager’s passing fancy. This wasn’t sex at all, this was just fucking. 

It was completely unexpected from someone like Justin, someone who was supposed to a be a child of god and above such things, but he wasn’t complaining. The smile on his face kept breaking with small grunts as Justin managed to lick the right spots and suck in just the right way. If there was one thing that was weird about this was how clearly inexperienced Justin was, he couldn’t keep up any kind of rhythm or stop himself from gagging but yet he pretty much slapped Noah’s hands away, not wanting any kind of guidance here. He was insanely forceful sucking dick in a way Noah was certain he had never experienced before. 

Worst of all he kept doing things that Noah had never seen or even thought of, including just barely biting down and dragging his teeth up to catch on the head all while glaring at the sorcerer in what Noah had to guess was a threat but he honestly wasn’t sure because he hadn’t done anything since they started but sit there. Still, Justin was good at this, maybe his weird and honestly scary method was paying off here. Noah would’ve blown his load by now if it weren’t for the fact that Justin kept pulling away right before he finished to glare at him like he wasn’t allowed to cum yet or something.

Noah let him have the mini power trip, he was too entertained to stop it just yet. When he was actually done here if Justin was still fucking around he’d just hold the scythe’s head still and fuck his throat and remind the brat who was actually in control here, who owned him right now. In fact he had done something similar a couple times, pulling Justin back by his soft hair with a horrible smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. There was always a horrible hatred in the scythe’s gaze, the sorcerer could only assume it was because he didn’t want to be reminded that it was Noah he was serving instead of his Lord Asura or Death or whichever one he was committed to today. 

There was a real curiosity as to what Justin was thinking right now, what had brought this on and why he had said he wanted to have sex when this really was just a blowjob. It was more than obvious Justin wasn’t interested in being touched himself, and when Noah had snuck a shoe under the scythe’s coat to press his heel into the other’s crotch he was almost met having his dick bitten off. Noah had only smiled and backed off, laughing silently at how much the scythe seemed to be acting like a scared kitten, looking for what he wanted but far too quick to scratch and run off. 

“Do you think it doesn’t count as cheating if you don’t get touched yourself?” The long luxurious lick up the vein of his dick stopped with a jolt as Justin processed he was being talked to and looked up for a repeat, not being able to have read his lips before. Noah smile and obliged, saying the same words again so the ‘little scythe’ could see them this time. Once the words were out again Justin pulled back with a raised eyebrow and a pretty nonchalant glare, one of his hands still wrapped around Noah’s dick in rather a threat or a reminder to himself so he wouldn’t forget what he had been doing like he so often seemed to do now.

“What do you mean? Who am I cheating on right now? Lord Death abandoned me, don’t you remember?” Justin’s grip got painfully tight around Noah, but being as gracious as he was the sorcerer allowed it, not even flinching. Justin looked as young as he was, all worked up by the reminder he had given himself about his previous owner’s betrayal. Noah leaned back on his hands and looked down on the scythe with a sharp grin.

“Oh I don’t mean him, I mean Giriko, the two of you are together.” It wasn’t a question, Noah knew they were. He also knew Giriko was rather possessive of whoever he had chosen as his to protect. He could see past the show, he could see how the enchanter had desperately replaced Arachne with Justin, unwilling to part with identity as a guardian. Not that Justin was any better, he had clung to Giriko looking to have someone finally give him the attention and acknowledgement he had never gotten from Death before. Noah’s newest additions really were perfect for each other, both holding on desperately to the other as their only known worlds fell apart under their feet. 

He really didn’t know why Justin was risking the relationship he had been truly lucky to find in this mess by doing this, he had to know in all honesty. Justin had peaked his interest more than usual here. Such a random disregard of everything he had left… was this a form of self harm? Did he want to suffer more? Or was he that desperate to serve someone like he would’ve served Death if he was still allowed to? 

“Since when? What happened that made you think so poorly of me?” Justin’s grip got tighter and this time Noah ripped him off, grabbing his hair and yanking him backwards before making him stumble forward again. The scythe started to say something of protest but Noah only used the opportunity of Justin’s mouth being open to force his dick inside, moving the kid by his hair to have the warm bobbing feeling caress his dick as he looked for how he was going to answer with a hum. Justin’s noises of upset only served as a nice vibration after all. 

“Maybe it's how cute you two are when you hopelessly cling to each other, or maybe it's because you dragged Giriko here yourself after going out in search of him in particular.” Justin gagged, getting forced down a good deal deeper than he could take with it being his first time and all. Noah ignored it and rubbed the back of the scythe’s head soothingly, as if to tell him it’d be ok and end soon enough. The choking sounds didn’t stop and soon enough Justin finally started to physically struggle desperately pushing against the floor to get enough strength to overpower Noah’s heavy hand. The sorcerer smiled and let go, letting the scythe fly backwards and fall into a sticky mess on the floor. 

“You still need a lot of practice oh fearsome executioner, you’ll never be able to please anyone like you are now.” It was pathetic how much Justin was crying and coughing, trying to get air back into his lungs. Noah wanted to remind the scythe he had brought this upon himself, but decided not to. Justin already knew. He had been the one asking for this after all. Justin’s entire body convulsed for a second and then he was spitting up white milky semen. Ah. Noah hadn’t even realized he had come. 

What a disappointing venture. 

Maybe next time. It really depended on how much of a hissy fit the enchanter would throw. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since Noah makes all of this unclear; Justin and Giriko aren't dating in this, they're too dumb to realize they love each other. I've been wanting to write this for a long time because personally I think Noah is very hot but also heartless so having him play with the strings of Giriko and Justin's relationship is top tier imo


End file.
